Blue Midnight
by XxCrazyDancerxX
Summary: After joining her older siblings at the black order Hana Lee Starts to have starng visions of a life she never lived. What happens when strange symbols appear on her wrist? DebbitoXOc -discontinued-
1. DISCLAMER

**DISCLAMER – I DON'T NOW OR WILL I EVER OWN MAN ALRIGHTS GO TO Hoshino Katsura!**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was early morning when the sound of people started up at headquarters. Finders, Exorcist, and some from the science department where up and about dealing with work.

But Supervisor Komui had something else to attend to. "HANA-CHANNN!" the man yelled out while gripping onto a young girl's leg. "YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HERE TWO DAYS! DON'T LEAVEEEE PLEASEEE!"

"ONII-CHAN!" The girl raised her voice and put a pout on her face. "I'm just going down to the training grounds to spar with Lenalee –oneechan."

The girl crossed her arms and looked at her older brother who had tears drying in his eyes. "You'll come back when you're done right?" The girl sighed. "Of course oniichan"

All of a sudden Komui sprang to his feet with a giant smile on his face. "Ok have fun Hana-Chan~". She didn't respond she was too busy thinking about her brother and his very intense 'sister complex'

It had only been two days since her innocence had been turned into an anti-akuma weapon. And during that time she had moved in with her two older Siblings, Lenalee and Komui Lee.

Looking down to study the clothing she just threw on in a rush she sighed. Still not being a full exorcist she had to wear spare training clothes consisting of a black turtle neck top made out of thin material that exposed her bellybutton, with sleeves going down to her elbow and tan Capri pants that clung to her skin.

Strapped to her ankle was a small knife that her brother told her to keep for protection. And around her left arm was a pocket to hold her innocence. Looking up she saw she had made to the training grounds which was just a circular sand pit with small walls around it to protect bystanders who sometimes came to watch.

Sweeping her long black hair into a high ponytail that went to the middle of her back she sighed. Lenalee wasn't here yet. Using her golem to call up Reever (she had met the people in the science department yesterday) asking him to activate the training dummies she smiled. "Might as well get ready and warm up for later." She said to herself while taking her knife out of its holster. Not knowing she was being watched be a certain white haired exorcist. After finishing off the normal practice dummies Hana called Reever again from her golem. "Reever will you start the level two akuma training course?" after a little static a tired voice responded. "Are you sure you don't want to start out on the level ones?" "I'll be fine I just want some advanced practice and Lenalee isn't here yet so I'm bored." The girl said in an agitated voice. The man must have heard it because he immediately started the level two training course. He didn't want to face the infamous Lee family rage. When she heard the sound of machines below her she jumped. Springing up from where she was standing a few seconds ago was an akuma training dummy. The order (mainly Komui) had made most of the training dummies fight back.

Right as Hana dodged for about the 17th time Lenalee walked up to were a white haired exorcist was watching the fight. "Allen." The boy jumped when his name was called. Seeing that it was his friend he smiled. "Lenalee could you tell me who that girl is out there training?" Allen had the look of pure curiosity on his face. Lenalee gave a small giggle but before she could answer Hana pulled a small rod from the pocket on her arm. Taking the first two fingers of her right hand she raised her arm as she did so the rod grew. "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" The room was filled with a deep blue light. When it faded the small black rod had turned into a dark blue scythe. "That girl is my little sister Hana Lee. And that scythe is her anti-akuma weapon Allen." Lenalee said to him. "It's called dark midnight."

After defeating the 'akuma' Hana noticed Lenalee talking with a white haired boy that she took to be the 'Allen Walker' she was told about during her stay in the Asian branch (Lou Fa wouldn't shut up about him.) She ran over quickly to see what was going on. "Lenalee!" She shouted to the now 17 year old. "You're late Nii-chan." Lenalee looked shock you're a moment before regaining her composure. "Sorry Hana I was getting ready for a mission. I came to tell you that I can't spar with you today."

Upon seeing her crushed look Allen decided to speak up. "If you don't mind I'll spar with you for a little bit." For some reason he couldn't bear the girl to be sad. Something about made Allen want to do everything in his power to make her smile.

Hana looked at him suddenly beaming. "Thank you!" She said ecstatic. "My name is Hana Lee it is a pleasure to meet you Allen." Allen looked at the Beautiful girl shocked how did she know his name? Last time he checked he hadn't introduced himself yet. Seeing his confused look Lenalee smiled. "Hana was staying at the Asian branch for a while so Lou Fa told her all about you." After she was done speaking she left saying a hasty goodbye before leaving on her new mission.

Still blushing slightly from the mention of Lou Fa Allen turned to Hana. "Ready?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "I won't go easy on you." Hana looked at him felling amused. "Fine then." She said with a confident attitude. "Then neither will I."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You'll have to try harder than that if you want to hit me!" Hana was hanging on a ledge keeping out of Allen's reach. Both had their innocence activated and they were breathing heavily. Allen took another swipe at her, only to miss and land flat on his face much to the amusement of the small crowd that had gathered. Jumping down from the ledge that she had been sitting on Hana giggled. "Allen you're not used to having a nimble opponent are you?" Allen looked at her slightly embarrassed. He took another swipe at her with his clawed hand.

As she did a back hand spring to avoid his attack a sharp pain in her wrist caused her to fall. Everyone looked on in shock because etched onto the 15 year olds wrist where the bleeding stigma of the Noah. "Hana…" Allen said worried. That was the last thing she remembered before passing out.

"HANA – CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?" Hana looked up in shock when a loud voice suddenly shouted out … it was Komui.

"I'm okay big brother." She told the crying man. "**IT** just started bleeding again." Komui looked at his sister a worried look on his face. "Hana I'm sorry but it looks like your secret got out. Everyone at headquarters knows about the Noah that is residing within you." The girl smiled at him. "I know brother and if you don't mind I'd like you to tell everyone something." Komui looked at his little sister shocked at what he just told her. "Hana…" he said about to burst into tears again.

_"Darkness…" _Hana jolted upright shaking. Just thinking about that horrifying dream scared her. If only she could just forget it. But she knew this was her Noah side trying to get her to submit to it. Hana looked around. She was back in her room. The head nurse had discharged her from the infirmary when her wrist stopped bleeding. Getting up from her bed Hana walked over to her small closet and pulled on some normal clothes. Stepping in front of the mirror Hana studied herself. She was wearing a Chinese styled shirt with a high collar and short sleeves in a baby blue color with white Capri pants and flats.

In her hair that she wore cascading down past her shoulders was a matching blue head band. Stepping quietly out of her room she tip toed past the science department and out of the order. Walking to the nearest town didn't take too long but she was tired and had to catch her breath. (She had run the whole way so no one from the order stopped her and asked her what she was doing.)

She sighed. If anyone saw her leave she'd be screwed. After her secret got out the only people who'd get near her where Allen who felt like he had something in common with her, and Lavi who said he was 'recording' Damn bookman Jr.

Walking through town Hana suddenly felt a hand on her arm. Being lost in thought she didn't notice until she was pulled into an ally. Looking up to see the person blocking her way she gasped as she saw twin pairs of gold eyes. "Noah" she said before all hell broke loose.

Hey People just so you know I'll have a pic of Hana's shirt one my profile soon and I updated early cuz I finished a few days ahead of my normal update day ( Saturday)

Plz Rate and Reveiw!

Jasdero- Finally the Real noah enter the story hee

Debitto- This is gonna get interesting

Dancer- Guys Be nice to Hana-Chan or face the rath of Komui!

Both- We're not afaid of him!

Komui w/ drill - What did you punks say?

Both- RUN!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi! I just want to say sorry about chapters being so friggn' short. This is my first fanfic and I'm just gonna need some time to work with chapter length Thanks! (Btw I wanted to address 2 things that I messed up in chapter 1 like the fact that her innocence is called blue midnight not dark midnight sorry! Also when Hana was talking to Lenalee I meant to put nee-Chan meaning sister but I put niichan meaning brother sorry if it confused you!

Hana looked into the golden pairs of eyes that held her captive. "Noah." she managed to choke out. "It looks like the girl recognizes one of her own kind." One of the boys said in a mocking tone. "Debitto the earl said to bring her back alive hii."

"Do you think I care?" said the one called Debitto. The other Noah turned to her and she was able to get a god look at his face. Blond hair with golden eyes that were surrounded by makeup. She took in the seven crosses on his forehead and his gray tinted skin. But when she glanced at his mouth she was shocked. Stiches covered the boy's mouth. The Noah where wondering what was wrong with her when they saw the look of horror on her face and before they knew it she had wiggled out of their grasp.

Running back towards the order Hana saw all the damages that the Noah had inflicted while looking for her. Buildings were in ruins. The once colorful and lively town was now dark and blood drenched. The streets where empty, families were grieving… and it was all her fault. When she realized this Hana fell to her knees. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Holding back the tears seemed impossible. She was crying so much she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her until a light tapping on her shoulder brought her out of the nightmare.

"Konbanwa Hana-Chan" Hana looked up to a smiling face. She recognized it almost immediately. "Millennium Earl" She squeaked. The Earl just smiled more. "Good you know who I am Hana-Chan." Hana tried to get away but she was frozen to the spot. She was helpless as the Earl reached into the pocket her innocence was in. and in one fluid movement her innocence- something she had waited her whole life to obtain – was gone just gone. She felt… helpless, week.

This time Hana allowed the tears to flow openly with not one thing trying to hold them back.

"Now." Said the Earl reaching towards her. "Let's take you to your REAL home." Hana reached towards his outstretched hand trying to stop herself but something about going 'home' made her happy. "Good Hana lets go." The Earl said when he saw her reaching towards him. But at the word home a picture of Komui appeared in her head.

Upon seeing her hesitation the Earl grabbed Hana's wrist and pulled her into Road's door. The darkness was the only thing she could remember


End file.
